Clueless in Love
by Triforce Garner
Summary: Everybody's got their lover, their sweetheart, their baby; except Kairi. Her complaints do not go unnoticed though by her best friend Selphie. Will the good graces be with her as she tries to cheer the redhead up? Or will Kairi simply shrug her off?


Author's Notes:

I'm FINALLY, **FINALLY** finished with this. You have no idea how glad I am to get this project off my clipboard. Seriously.

Before you say it, before you even mention it, NO, this is NOT a high school fanfiction. This is set in the actual Destiny Islands area sometime after the events of Kingdom Hearts two, but before any of its sequels...(because we all know that Squeenix can't just let the dog die already and must continue the story for some unfounded reason...but whatever...)

**Warnings**: female/female. My first real one, actually (I don't count **Pick Your Battles** in this respect). No lemons. Nothing sexual or anything. Just plain old girl/girl romance.

Now, anybody like Sora/Riku? Don't get me wrong! I'm all for it and everything, but don't you get tired of Kairi always being the bad guy in the story? It's cheesy and old in my opinion. Why make her out to be so...evil? I began writing this with that in mind and you'll see Kairi as angry at first, but you should be able to understand why by the end of the oneshot. Believe me when I say I harbor no ill will towards her and definitely have a good reason for all of her actions within this fanfiction. Sorry, long explanation, but I had to clear the air first.

Enjoy~

* * *

Clueless in Love

* * *

A sigh was emitted from between her full, pouty lips. Her sapphire eyes were fixated on the back of a certain silverette's head. Another sigh was followed by the tapping of her fingernails agitatedly against the desk. Today just wasn't her day. Her mind was full of taunting thoughts she'd been itching to get away from all afternoon. Her eye twitched and her muscles involuntarily flexed as questions and vague answers burned into her like an ever ignited torch. A giggle erupted from a brunette next to the silver headed teen as he leaned over, planting a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek. Her mood only decreased a little more as she continued to glare at the couple, obvious dislike evident on her pale features.

A tap brought her, momentarily, out of her dark and murderous thoughts. "What is it?" she snapped, not moving her sapphire eyes from the two boys she'd stared hopelessly at. Suddenly, a hand flew out in front of her, fingers spread apart, and waved enthusiastically. She rolled her eyes at the gesture, but nonetheless directed her attention to the other spastic brunette in her class.

"Hey Kairi. How's it going?" said the young strawberry-brunette before her. Said girl, Kairi, let her frown settle back on her face and she returned her chin to the palm of her hand, her eyes once again glaring at the two lovebirds in front of her.

"Fine, Selphie." she said, sighing for the one hundredth time today. Selphie followed Kairi's gaze and a knowing smile appeared on her face before disappearing immediately. If Kairi saw her smiling, she'd be in for an earful.

She sank down into the seat next to her redheaded friend and began thinking of the next thing to say.

"Um, I've noticed how um, agitated you've been this week. Is anything wrong?" she winced as Kairi let out another long, exasperated growl and shoved her hand into her backpack, getting out her notebook for class.

"It's those two… Sora and Riku." she mumbled, nodding towards the two boys who continued to tease and taunt each other. "They're driving me nuts." she continued. Selphie cocked her head to the side and Kairi had to shake her head as her mind began to wander. Something about the way she did that…

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. It just… ugh! I can't believe I forgot my homework!" Kairi cried angrily, her eyes widening in realization as her hands began to dig frantic and fruitlessly for something that wasn't there. Selphie giggled before pulling out her own notebook, Kairi's notebook slipped between her textbook and her calculator.

"Here Kairi. You forgot it at my house yesterday. Remember?" she said softly. Kairi lifted her head and frowned before taking the notebook from the other girl and mumbled a 'thanks'. Selphie was such a nice person. Here was Kairi, making a fuss and shouting at her friend and all she got was Selphie's unwavering kindness.

She'd just have to try harder.

They remained silent throughout class, exchanging answers every so often before returning to their studies. Selphie found herself looking over at Kairi more often however. Was Kairi really that upset over Sora and Riku? That they were together?

About an hour or so later the bell rang and Kairi made to leave. A soft hand on her shoulder stopped her and she turned to see a smiling Selphie. The strawberry-brunette held out a tiny piece of notebook paper and Kairi took it. Selphie waved and ran off, leaving a puzzled Kairi staring after her. Curious, she opened the note.

_I came up with this great idea! I bet you that I can get you to smile by the end of the week and forget all about those two. You up for it?_

_Meet me tomorrow at the Blitzball field and we'll start on it!_

_Selphie_

Kairi folded it back up and, unperturbed, placed the notebook in her bag, sulking as she walked out of the school and toward her home.

* * *

Finished, she thought as she wrote down the answer to her last homework question. She closed her notebook and placed it inside her bag before getting up and going into her bathroom. She pulled her long, red hair into a ponytail and stared at herself in the mirror, lost in thought. About Sora and Riku and how happy they were.

It wasn't that they were together that angered her. No, she couldn't care less about the two of them seeing each other or anything. It was that, it seemed, they'd abandoned her. Lost in their love they stopped hanging around her. Suddenly she wasn't interesting anymore.

'_You mean I'm not as interesting as sex_' she thought bitterly. The other reason was that it had left her alone. Sure she had friends, but no one she could run home with like those boys could. No one that would kiss her as passionately as Sora and Riku to each other. They were happy, and she was not. Granted, she was elated the moment they'd made their announcement to her about their relationship. She couldn't have been more supportive. It just, hurt that it didn't seem to happen for her too. They were always together, just the three of them. What did she have now that they didn't want to be around her anymore?

Then there was Selphie. Kairi sighed. She had to admit, it was very kind of Selphie to care enough to try to make her happy, but her issue lay with her own lingering sadness. It had nothing to do with Selphie and Kairi told herself that Selphie's little plan wouldn't last very long. She shook her head and walked out of the room, walking to her bed and cutting the lights off, then lying down on her bed. She didn't even bother with the covers.

Then she smirked just slightly and closed her eyes, murmuring, "Do your worst, Selph." and sleep took her.

"Are you waiting to get on the death list?" said Kairi as she watched her adventurous friend scout the player's field. "I mean you know what those Blitzball guys look like. They're huge! We'd never survive this kind of sport!" she whined. In all honesty she was just coming up with excuses. The last thing she wanted to do was to, 'have fun'.

"Oh Kairi… it's just a game! Besides, Riku plays and he's not that much of a muscle head!" she stood up straight and placed a finger to her lips in thought. "Although, neither are Tidus and Wakka for that matter." she shrugged and bent down to inspect the field again, leaving Kairi glaring at her backside.

"Ha! Easy for you to say! You've never been forced to play this before!" she huffed. Selphie giggled and stood again, walking toward the sports shed where all the gear was found and unlocked it.

"Don't worry. Tidus showed me how. He also gave me the keys so we're in luck!" she grabbed a Blitzball and returned to Kairi, smiling as she offered the blue-and-white striped ball to the redhead. Kairi made a face and reluctantly took it.

"Fine, I'll play the stupid game." she sighed, helplessly. They walked off to the edge of the field and Selphie smiled at Kairi knowingly.

"First off, since we're just playing around, we can't use the actual Blitzball stadium so we'll have to use this pool here. It's about 20 feet deep so it should be enough to turn around in and it's got some scoreboards and clear walls too. Oh look! The school colors!" she said, pointing a finger and jumping excitedly. Kairi slackened a bit but decided to grin-and-bear-it.

They changed into swimming suits and hopped in. Shivering, they made their way to the middle of the pool and Selphie held up the ball. "On my mark! Get set… GO!"

She punched the ball and it was sent flying. Both girls took off, swimming as fast as their thin legs could take them. Selphie reached ahead but was no match for Kairi, who easily took hold of the ball and pulled her arm back in a tight 'L' shape. She forced it through the water as fast as she could, but was dismayed that it only flew about 3 feet. She nonetheless refused to give up.

She propelled herself forward and reached out, once again carrying the ball. She swam a few feet and, with all her might, she tossed it. It barely hit the back of the goal when Kairi and Selphie swam up for air. Selphie pouted.

"Hey no way! I guess I'll have to try harder then." she said, a triumphant gleam in her eye. She was however, disappointed at how bored Kairi's gaze was.

"I've got a point now… let's start the next rounds so I can go home." she said, sighing. They swam once more to the middle and started the next round.

For several minutes, Kairi won goal after goal. She was about ready to go when Selphie, unable to accept defeat, grabbed her arm. "One last time." Kairi rolled her sapphire eyes.

"Selph, there's no way you can catch up. The numbers are too high so let's just go home." she turned to leave but felt her arm tug and turned to see Selphie, the look in her eyes still there.

"One last time." she repeated. Kairi sighed and nodded.

Following Selphie back to the middle, she waited as Selphie raised the ball into the air. Once the ball had flown, the girls were gone. Selphie glided through the water and tried to get ahead of Kairi, who once again reached the ball first. But Selphie was a fighter.

She waited for Kairi to pull her arm back and launch the ball before reached out and stopping the ball and taking off. Frozen momentarily in shock, Kairi shook her head and swam back, following Selphie. Selphie smiled widely as she shot the ball through the water and landed her first goal ever. Both girls then ascended to the top of the water, sputtering and coughing.

Kairi frowned as Selphie cheered and hollered. She pulled her arm back and flung it, throwing water at Selphie. The strawberry-brunette shrieked and abruptly stopped cheering, giving Kairi a slight glare. "No use being a sore loser Kairi!" she called out. Kairi made a 'hmph' sound and swam to the edge, pulling herself out and ringing out her drenched red hair.

"No use being a sore winner Selphie." she mocked and began walking towards the showers. Selphie's eyes widened and she scrambled up the pool wall, running to catch up to Kairi.

Once they had changed, they left and began their journey home. Selphie smiled wearily.

"So…did you have a good time?" she wondered aloud. Kairi glanced at her and then away.

"I've had more fun." she answered. Selphie kept her smile and sighed before perking up.

"Hey! I've still got more time left! I'll tell you tomorrow what we're doing okay? It'll be great! I already know what it is!" she cheered. Kairi winced at the happiness that practically spewed from Selphie.

"I have a better idea. I stay the way I am now and you work on toning your happy meter down a bit, okay?" she said, wandering toward her house. Selphie smiled and waved.

"See you tomorrow Kairi! And remember, we've got something planned after school! Sleep well!"

Kairi closed the door behind her and trudged up the steps, dropping her bag on the floor and laying down on her bed.

"Me? Sleep well? Yah right…" she mumbled, and buried her face in the pillow.

The next day flew by. Homework was assigned, group projects finished and presented before the class, lots of notes to take… it was all so…

Boring.

She sighed and tapped her pencil impatiently when someone stumbled and fell over her work. Her eyes widened as sapphire eyes met sapphire eyes.

"K-Kairi! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going…" sputtered a brunette that Kairi had tried desperately to avoid. And for this one reason…

"SORA! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" cried Riku. He rushed over and picked up his boyfriend, caressing his cheek.

"Y-yah… I'm fine Riku. Thanks." he said, smiling. Kairi's eye twitched and she turned away from them, bending her head over her work and concentrating a little too hard on it. A light tap on her shoulder made her sigh and look up, much to her agitation considering just who it was.

Sora bit his lip. "Kairi… you're not mad at me are you?" he questioned. Kairi shook her head and returned to her work. Sora sighed but was pulled away by Riku.

"Let's give her some space Sora."

"Yah Riku… you're right." and they were gone. Kairi growled and had to control herself before she snapped her pencil in two.

* * *

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" said Kairi, sulking. They were standing over a pier next to a mucky lake. The pier's support beams were caked in mud and little bubbles popped up everywhere. Kairi could only imagine them to be breathing bubbles for the fish, but there couldn't be anything alive in this disgusting place…could there?

"Never mind. Just tell me what to do." she said calmly, resting her hand on her forehead. Selphie grinned like a small, devilish child.

"Fishing Kairi! We're going to fish today! Now, get out the live bait and I'll set up the fishing rods." Selphie said as she bent down to grab the rods from the soft, muddy ground. Kairi stepped back, hands raised, and made a disgusted expression.

"Ew! You mean we're actually using little worms and stuff?" she cried, obviously a little more than grossed out. Selphie huffed and rolled up her sleeves and pant legs after slipping off her tennis shoes. Kairi's eye twitched.

"Well of course Kairi. You don't think a piece of bread will do the trick, do you? Not here! And besides, I'm preparing the rods so just go get the can for me." she said. Kairi sighed and, hanging her head, rummaged through the small cooler they brought and pulled out a small can of worms. She held out her hand away from her as she walked toward Selphie who gladly took it.

"Thanks." Kairi scrunched up her nose in disgust as Selphie pulled out the little worms and wrapped them around the hook, making sure not to completely kill them.

"The fish like it when they're fresh. Especially if they move a lot." Selphie commented. She glanced at Kairi who's mouth was hung open.

"Thanks for the information, Selph." she said. Selphie shrugged.

"No problem." she answered, making Kairi roll her eyes. "Okay, fishing time!" cheered Selphie.

They made their way to the end of the dock and Selphie briefly showed Kairi the basics of casting. Once she figured it out, they cast the line, sat down, and waited.

"I wonder what my parents are doing…" said Selphie softly. Kairi raised a thin, red eyebrow.

"What? You mean you actually think about stuff like that?" she said. Selphie nodded.

"All the time. And about Tidus and Wakka too."

"That's really weird." Selphie giggled and Kairi glared. "What?"

"Nothing just… isn't that what you're doing with Sora and Ri-"

"Don't even say it. Let's just change the subject."

"But Kairi-"

"Change the subject."

Silence fell over the girls…and then

'tug'

Kairi's line began tugging lightly. Seconds went by and the tugging became stronger. Kairi frowned and began reeling in the line, feeling the force against it. Selphie smiled and jumped excitedly.

"Ooh what is it what is it!" Kairi glared.

"I don't know!"

"Kairi pull it or it'll get away!"

"I know!" she stood up and quickly reeled in toward her, feeling the line pull stronger. "Almost there…"

'splash!' the 'force' hit the pier and both girls leaned over it to see what it was. Selphie snickered.

"Need a new boot? Maybe if we wait long enough you'll find a matching one." she teased. Kairi growled at the strawberry-brunette and sighed, picking the coal-colored boot up with two fingers and chucking it back into the lake with a 'plunk' sound. Selphie kept laughing, making Kairi whirl around and ball up her fists.

"Okay enough Selphie it's not that funny!" she shouted. Selphie giggled more only further agitating the redhead. "I said stop it!"

"K-Kairi…WAIT! I'm ss-sorry!" she sputtered. She stepped back as Kairi advanced on her and to her surprise there was nothing to support her foot below her. Her eyes widened and she could only think to reach out for Kairi as she fell backwards.

Both girls screamed as they fell into the dark water of the lake. Moments later they broke the surface and made their way to shore.

"Ugh! That was so gross." said Kairi shivering. Selphie giggled and brought out two towels making Kairi raise her eyebrow once more.

"I brought them just in case something like this happened." she offered. Kairi scowled as she snatched the towel and began wiping herself off.

"You mean you planned this to happen." Selphie threw up her hands in defense and shook her head furiously.

"No I swear it!" she said grinning.

"Whatever."

They cleaned up and started towards home when the inevitable question started up.

"So Kairi…have I done a good job yet?" she asked. Kairi growled and shook her head.

"Maybe you should try harder."

Silence

"Maybe…I will." she gave Kairi a good hard slap on the back and took off. "I'll tell you what we're doing tomorrow so be ready for anything!" she shouted.

Kairi stuck her tongue out and stomped toward home.

This week SUCKED.

* * *

"Darn it." she erased the marks on her homework almost savagely for the hundredth time that night. She sighed as she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door before the sound of her 'mother' chuckling and walking closer made her turn to look up.

"Keep attacking your homework like that and you'll have a big whole in your paper." she said. She cocked her head to the side as Kairi turned away without so much as a teeny little retort. "Something bothering you honey?"

Kairi lay her pencil on the desk and dropped her head into her hands. "Ugh, it's Selphie. She thinks that she can 'cheer me up' by throwing Blitzballs at me and shoving me into a pond." Kairi explained agitatedly. Her mother nodded in understanding and sat down on the bed, patting beside her. Kairi rolled her eyes but got up and followed her mother to the bed grudgingly.

"Kairi sweetie, remember when you were little? And you first came to Destiny Islands?" she asked. Kairi nodded, remembering it well though she couldn't for the life of her remember her time before that, back in her home place of Radiant Garden. The mayor of the town neighboring Destiny Islands had found her and taken her in, adopting her the very next day. Since then she had always been fought over by Riku and Sora. But now…they were so caught up in each other. It used to make her feel important, loved even, when the boys included her.

Suddenly a tear plummeted down her cheek, and she immediately wiped it away, turning her face away from her adopted mother. "All I can tell you is that things will get better over time. Why not humor Selphie and let her cheer you up dear? You mope around here so much that a little sunshine might change things for you in a positive way." said her mother. Kairi said nothing and her mother chuckled again before kissing Kairi's cheek and getting up.

"Night honey. Don't get yourself worked up over this, okay? See you in the morning."

Kairi nodded and waited for her mother to leave before falling back into her bed sheets, her sapphire eyes gazing into the ceiling. "Right…" she whispered, and closed her eyes as she tried to get away from it all.

* * *

'She's late...' Kairi thought. She stared at her watch intently before sighing and leaning back against the lockers. The afternoon was almost over and the classes were wrapping up for the day. Students were chattering and making their way to the school exits, teachers speaking to a few stragglers who wanted extra credit or, in contrast, were talking too much in class and had to stay after. Everything was normal, except for one thing.

Selphie hadn't shown up at her usual time. She was always at her locker, regardless of the day, right before Kairi's class was let out. Here Kairi had been standing by Selphie's locker for 5 minutes already, but there was no sign of the brunette.

The redhead sighed, her eyes closing as she wondered where Selphie was. She had only just begun to admit to herself that she was genuinely disappointed at the prospect of Selphie not showing up, but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She gasped, startled, and almost lost her balance before the other person quickly steadied her.

"Hey, sorry about that. Didn't mean to freak you out."

Kairi shook her head, pushing strands of red hair behind her ears. "Don't worry about it Riku." she said, her face red with embarrassment at her freakout. She was rarely that easily snuck up on.

Riku shrugged. "Anyway, Selphie wanted me to give you this. She left as soon as class let out because she said she had some 'prep work' to do. This is her note." he explained. Kairi nodded, her eyes trained to the ground as she meekly reached for it. She was more than relieved, but she'd never say that out loud of course.

"Thanks." she mumbled, and watched as Riku nodded before turning away. He didn't say anything else. He didn't even smile.

'Riku' she thought longingly. She missed her two best friends so much. Did they even realize how much it hurt her to be ignored like this?

Frustrated and saddened, Kairi decided it best to just forget about it for now and read the stupid note.

_Hey Kairi, you'll find me by the shore. I've got a really fun idea and I hope that you like it._

_Selphie_

Kairi nodded to herself. She had to challenge her anger. She had to try. Stuffing her note inside her back pack, she made her way to the back of the school, down the pathway, and towards the woods.

The path was basically one big flashback to the past. She could remember, easily, the countless number of times she and Sora had run down this path. She remembered when she had fallen down and scrapped both of her knees badly, and Sora had helped her up and to the shore. Riku was waiting for them when Sora ran up and told him what had happened. Both of the boys had then preceded to pick up the redhead and carry her back up to the school. The nurse had bandaged her up, and all three of them each got a lollipop and were sent home by escort so they wouldn't get hurt again. But mostly, she remembered every step she had made as if the footprints were in her head and not on the ground.

She smiled, and a single tear fell down.

The trees began to clear as she walked further along, and revealed Selphie sitting in the sand with a hammer in one hand and a large stick in the other. Kairi dropped her back pack as an amused grin settled on her pale face.

"Selph, what're you doing?" she asked as she tried not to laugh. Selphie turned her head only slightly over her shoulder.

"Building a beach hut. There's another hammer and a bundle of sticks over near that boulder we used to play on as kids." Selphie explained. Kairi hung her head and trudged to the boulder, arms folded as the wind blew off of the ocean waves. It was more than relaxing to be out here, but even still, it wasn't enough to make her happy.

She grabbed the tools up off of the ground and made her way back to Selphie, sitting down next to the brunette, and waited for further instruction. With a whimsical smile, Selphie pulled out a bunch of tied rope and offered it to the redhead, then pointed to where the sticks she had built up now connected in the middle in the shape of a small tepee.

"I already got some of it done but this will be our roof and it isn't finished just yet; I need you to tie the rope around the middle here so the sticks stay in place and then we'll get started on our walls. Okay?" Selphie explained. Kairi shrugged.

"Sure."

For what felt like hours more, they worked nonstop on their hut. The walls went up easily enough after the wind had died down, the tepee roof being a little harder because of the height of the hut itself. Despite it all, though, the girls managed to make short work of the hut in no time, spending more of it throwing sticks at each other and getting sand in their hair, shoes, and clothes.

Giggles erupted from their mouths but no smiles were seen on Kairi's face. She had to admit that she was glad Selphie had tried so hard to make her happy but at the same time, she was buried in the lingering memories she had from her childhood.

"Something on your mind?" Selphie asked, her voice tearing Kairi out of her lamenting.

"I just...it's getting late Selph and I've got a bunch of homework, you mind doing this another time?" she asked. She was saddened, and Selphie knew it. Although she was disappointed by this, she nodded in understanding.

With an ever decreasing smile, Selphie waved. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

And Kairi left, her tears streaming painfully down her cheeks as she heard the faint sound of Sora and Riku's laughter haunting her every step on the way home.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door, reverberating off the walls and up to the room the boys had been sharing for a couple of weeks now. Slowly, they exchanged glances before looking back up at the clock. It was currently 12:00 at night, so who in their right mind would be at the door this late...and why?

"I'll get it." Sora volunteered as he hopped up from his spot on the bed next to Riku. They had been spending the last three hours studying for finals and both were a little more than agitated about having midnight callers.

The door swung open and Sora's eyes widened as they landed on the strawberry brunette named Selphie. She grinned sheepishly, her hands folding and unfolding over and over in obvious nervousness.

"Um, hey Sora. Sorry to bother you so late at night but I sorta...have something really important to ask you about." she explained. Normally, one would ask their friend to come back the next day or suggest they call at a different time, but Selphie's pained look made Sora rethink his options before he gently titled the door open a bit more and made room for her to step in.

"Sure."

She quietly thanked him and made her way inside, climbing the stairs and following him into his room. Riku was sitting propped against the wall, his eyes pasted to his laptop screen with his fingers clicking away on the keyboard.

"Hey Riku." Selphie called. Riku nodded to her, his eyes never leaving the computer. Stacks of paper were sitting all around him. He definitely looked like he had been busy.

Slowly, Sora sank back onto the bed so as not to disturb the papers, and motioned for Selphie to follow. She did, and let her head hang low, ashamed at having been trumped into coming here in the first place.

Sora leaned back against the wall with Riku, his amazingly bright sapphire eyes staring at Selphie expectantly, his hands folded together. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Selphie let out a loud sigh and shook her head disappointedly. "I, uh, think I sort of...lost the bet I made with Kairi." she said with a sorrowful expression. Sora's brows knit together in confusion, and the sound of the keyboard beneath the silverette's fingers stopped clicking as Riku raised surprised cerulean eyes.

"A bet?" he asked as Sora gave him the same confused look. Selphie nodded as if it were self-explanatory and simple to figure out.

She lifted a hand and began twirling a strand of hair absent-mindedly as she thought of how she wanted to word this better.

"I met this bet with Kairi that I could cheer her up by the end of the week but...I've run out of ideas. I don't want to give up but...I can't come up with anything else to try." she explained, the boys nodding their heads in understanding now.

Sora gave her a sympathetic smile. "Selph, I pretty sure Riku and I have figured it out by now. You like Kairi don't you? You know, LIKE like her." he said.

Selphie's cheeks burned crimson at her secret being discovered, but she decided that since the proverbial cat was out of the bag, she would admit to it and seek help the way she should have from the beginning.

"Riku?" Sora asked as he turned his electric, glowing eyes to his boyfriend. Riku closed his laptop and gave Selphie a serious expression.

"Kairi is the romantic type. If she's feeling bad, it's probably Sora and I's fault because of our relationship." he said. Sora nodded.

"Yah," he resigned as he stared at the floor pitifully. "I don't think she realizes that Riku and I are gonna be different from now because of our relationship. She expects us to act the same and include her in on everything just like we used to but...it's a little hard because we're trying to focus on us at the same time. She needs...you know, her own relationship." he explained, his eyes meeting Riku's for support. Riku nodded.

Sora smiled and looked back at Selphie excitedly. "So Selphie, can you cook at all?"

* * *

She mounted the steps slowly, her feathery red hair against her shoulders and her new earrings swinging back and forth from her hairs. She was nervous and didn't know why. She was excited and scared to be. She was ready to go home, and ready to burst through the door instantly.

As she reached it, she raised a hesitant hand and knocked gently. She heard shuffling inside and narrowed her eyes as she shivered. She was cold, but warm at the same time. It was a strange sort of feeling, anyhow.

"Just a minute!"

Kairi feigned happiness with a smile at the muffled shout and stood straighter without realizing it at the sound of footsteps hurrying towards her.

The door swung open, revealing Selphie in a bright yellow sundress and a headband. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks red at Kairi's appearance as if embarrassed, but more than thankful that she was here.

"Hey." Kairi breathed. She didn't know she'd been holding her breath. Selphie's eyes twinkled knowingly and she stepped aside to let Kairi in. "Thanks for inviting me." she said in passing.

Selphie simply grinned and shut the door as she whispered, "Of course."

Kairi stopped in the doorway upon seeing the dining table and the candles being the only things to light it. She didn't even flinch when she felt Selphie's hand tugging at hers.

"Sit, c'mon now!" Selphie ushered, and brushed past her to the table. Kairi felt her heart beating a thousand times in that minute and made her way cautiously to the table, taking her seat as Selphie lifted the cover of a platter that contained a large bowl of broiled chicken in a salad. With a short apology she jogged into the kitchen and flew back out in a matter of seconds, two bottles of different dressings in her hands.

Finally, the strawberry brunette joined her at the table and grabbed the tongs sitting next to the bowl. "Tell me when." she said, and began putting food on Kairi's plate.

Throughout the dinner, both exchanged furtive glances at each other, all of them resulting in burning cheeks and soft laughter. At one moment, one of which Kairi couldn't even pinpoint, their hands began to find their way across the table. As they continued to take their bites, their shy and slow migration together was coming to an end at last. Gently, Selphie slipped her fingers between her redheaded love's and gave Kairi a hopeful smile, asking her the silent question of, "what do you think?"

Without a word uttered between them, Kairi pulled herself up out of her chair and pushed the food and candles to the side, leaning over to place a quick, chaste kiss on the strawberry brunette's lips.

"You wanted my answer, right?" Kairi asked with innocence mixing in with her sly smile. Selphie nodded furiously, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Kairi shook her head with a giggle. "You win Selph. You made me realize just how clueless to love I was. So thanks. Thanks for everything." she said warmly. Selphie stood and pulled the redhead into a soft embrace, nudging her cheek with her own.

"You know it."

* * *

Author's Note:

This took me a lot longer than I ever thought it would to write this. As far as future works go, I'm already thinking about a new Kairi/Selph story, except not oneshot and not related to this one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little smutfest and that you decide to generously REVIEW!


End file.
